


House of Memories

by dahyunsgcf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Techno, Exile, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Depression, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Squatter TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommy fight, flangst, tommy fakes his death, tommy just misses his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunsgcf/pseuds/dahyunsgcf
Summary: techno wasn't stupid. he knew his little brother was squatting under his house.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 542





	House of Memories

Technoblade was many things. He was a war criminal, a blood god, a potato farmer, but he definitely wasn't stupid.

The first day he came home and saw a stack of golden apples missing from his chest, his mind could only go to one person so impulsively _stupid._ Of course, Techno had thought it would just be a one-time occurrence. He definitely wasn't expecting to leave for a mere two hours, just to come back to a missing netherite ingot.

Now, he was seriously aggravated. Tommy knew better than to return to the scene of the crime. Techno had taught him better than that. 

The final straw was when Techno had just left for twenty minutes to collect his scutes. He opened his chest to see over half of his precious scutes were gone. "Are you kidding me, Toms." He muttered, a slight smirk on his face. 

Just before he could go find where the child was hiding, he felt his communicator buzz from his pocket. He sighed, picking up the small device. 

_Dream whispered to you: Meet in the Holy Land. Now._

Oh.

Well, that can't be good, considering an exiled child who was supposed to be under Dream's careful watch was currently sitting just a few blocks beneath Techno. Huffing, he quickly typed his response while grabbing his trident from the enderchest.

_You whispered to Dream: otw_

"Bye, Tommy." He whispered, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Techno." Techno walked into the meeting hall in the Holy Lands. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the entire Lmanburg cabinet in front of him. "Didn't know this was an interrogation." He sat down on a chair on the opposite end from Tubbo. 

Fundy chuckled, "Neither did we. Where's the green man?" Techno hid his confusion behind a smirk, "He called for you too?" 

"Yeah, something about-" Quackity was cut off by a smack to his arm from the president. "Maybe not tell the war criminal everything?"

Quackity rolled his eyes while rubbing the red mark on his arm, "He's obviously here for the same reason."

"Yeah, he is. _"_ A hush fell over the room as the voice of the familiar masked green man was heard. "I have something important to talk to you about."

Tubbo leaned back in his chair, crossing his arm. An annoyed look flashed across his face, "Well?"

Dream looked incredibly hesitant, a strange look on the typically cocky man. "I have reason to believe Tommy is dead."

Fundy dropped a pen, the clink echoing across the silent room. Tubbo's mouth flew open, his eyes widening in shock. Quackity stared in disbelief, and Techno tilted his head, feigning a surprised look.

Listen, Techno may be upset with Tommy, but that's his little brother. He wasn't just going to leave him to die to a maniacal green man. If anyone was hurting Tommy, it would be Techno.

That was what made Techno decide to fake his brother's death.

"Why? What gives you that idea?" Techno slammed his hand on the table, his cape flying up behind him as he sat up. Dream took in a calm breath, "I can't find anything in Logsted. All of his stuff is gone." He paused, messing with his fingers nervously, "And there was a large tower built. I think he-" Dream was cut off by a wretched sob coming from the young president.

Techno looked towards the young boy, much like Tommy- too young to be involved in what he has been. "You were supposed to be watching him." He glares angrily at the masked man. "You were supposed to protect my brother, but you're here, telling me he's _dead?_ "

"Calm down, Techno. He could've just went into hiding."

Techno bit his tongue from saying something irrational as he grabbed the _Orphan Obliterator._ He quickly pulled it against Dream's neck, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Went into hiding? You're gonna want to go into hiding when I'm done with you." Dream avoided eye contact with the pig-hybrid, instead, locking eyes with the sobbing president who was currently being comforted by his cabinet.

"Let me leave in peace. I'm nothing but a messenger of what I found. It's not my fault if he decided to off himself."

Techno glared at him one more time before taking his sword away from his neck. "Have fun with the president." He murmured, leaving before anyone else could respond to him.

The next few weeks were strange, to say the least. Techno would gather food, items, and ores for his brother. He would leave them in separate chests to remain inconspicuous. Then, he would leave his house for a few hours- usually farming potatoes, but more recently, working on building the new Antarctic Empire. 

When he returned home, he would almost always find the items he left for Tommy disappeared. Sometimes, he was even able to hear his brother rummaging underneath his house.

And that stupid bell. He always heard the bell ringing. He wasn't sure why his brother loved it so much, but whatever made him happy.

He should've known leaving a trident would give him away. After all, what kind of man leaves a trident in a normal, unhidden chest? Truly, Techno did think about this, but he also assumed his brother wouldn't be thinking about that. He would just take what he wanted and leave like he always did.

When Techno arrived from collecting his scutes to Tommy standing outside his house, to say he was surprised would probably be a huge understatement. "Tommy?" He asked, approaching slowly.

He knew the boy hadn't seen or had any social interaction in at least two months. "Hey, Blade." The boy croaked, his words coming out weakly from the lack of use. "I guess you know I've been stealing, huh." He chuckled, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Not stealing. Borrowing." Techno supplied gently. He was now right in front of the younger and able to take in the impact of exile. He had lost weight and his ribs were showing through his shirt, even though he had been stealing food. _Lack of sunlight,_ his brain told him. His eyes were a dull shade of grey, nothing like the vibrant blue that you could easily get lost in before. He also had tears and rips through all of his clothes, and it even looked like a few of his hairs were greying.

Before his brain could process what was happening, Techno pulled his brother into a hug. He wrapped his arms around him tight, putting his face in his neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save you."

Tommy started crying before he even noticed, wrapping his arms around his brother as well. "It's okay, I don't deserve your help." He sobbed.

"No, you dont." Techno murmured, "You deserve better."

A few hours later, after Techno had supplied Tommy with warm steak and milk, they were in the chest room trying on clothes. Tommy desperately needed some new ones, especially if he was gonna live in the arctic.

"If you're gonna stay here, you need thicker layers. Even if we repair what you're wearing right now, it won't help against the cold."

Tommy opened his mouth in shock, tilting his head a bit. "Stay.. here? You want me to stay?" Techno sighed, _I am being incredibly out of character,_ he thought to himself before nodding, "Of course, Tommy. I wouldn't ask you to go anywhere else. You know, I could even train you."  
  


"Train me?"

"Yeah, and you could come to join the Arctic Empire. Only if you want to, of course. I know you're probably not my biggest fan, but I think it'd be good for you to get away from Lmanburg for a while." Techno said, a slight plea in his voice. Even though he truly did appreciate all of Phil's help, the older man was neutral, meaning he had to go help Lmanburg all of the time. Obviously, Techno is a huge enemy of the country, so he can't go with him.

"I-I would love that!" Tommy stuttered, taking Techno into another hug. "This is the most hugs I've ever had. And that's not even an exaggeration," Techno laughed as he wrapped his arms back around his younger brother.

"Now let's get you fitted for an Arctic Empire outfit!" 

Tommy hadn't been back to Lmanburg in so long. It had been about a year since he and Techno began working on the Empire together. Now, it was a large, powerful nation. Of course, Lmanburg and the DreamSMP were bound to hear about it eventually. Phil did a relatively well job hiding it for as long as he did, even though he was always going back and forth between the countries. 

Now that everybody knew about the Empire, they were required to come to Lmanburg for a meeting. This obviously meant that the leaders would have to come. Unfortunately for Tommy, that meant that he- as the Prince, would be called to the meeting.

"It'll be okay, Toms. It's not like they're going to hurt you." Techno reassured his brother as they came towards the nether portal to Lmanburg,

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried they're going to hate me. They've thought I was dead for a whole year." He whispered, his stomach in knots. He felt embarrassed to be so nervous in front of his literal War God brother, but he couldn't help the fear he felt. 

"They won't hate you, I promise." Techno grasped his shoulder, leading him into the portal. As they followed the familiar Prime Path, Tommy couldn't help but reminiscence. "It looks so different," he sighed, looking around their surroundings. There were many new buildings Tommy didn't recognize.

The moment they walked into the courthouse, which was previously filled with loud voices, a hush fell over the room. It was so quiet that you would be able to hear a penny drop. "Techno? Tommy?" Tubbo said in shock as he stood up from his seat at the podium.

"Tommy, is that really you?" He ran towards his old friend, grabbing him by the shoulders. Noticing him flinch, he let go instantly. He noticed Techno pat him on the back reassuringly. "Yes, Tubbo, it's me. And I'd appreciate you not touching me."

Tubbo took in his friend's new outfit. The blue chains and the royal fabrics- he screamed Prince. "Sorry," he apologized hastily, "I thought you were dead, Tommy! Where have you been?” He questioned, angry that his best friend has been hiding from him for a year.

"Away from you, all of you!" Tommy cracked, the annoyance seeping through his features. "I don't understand why you're all so surprised I stayed away! None of you chose to visit me, so why would I visit you? Especially with that green bastard trying to off me every chance he gets!"

"But you have Techno! He wouldn't be able to kill you with Techno behind you." Fundy said from his spot next to Tubbo. Tommy hadn't even noticed him there.

"He wouldn't be able to kill me, period." Tommy said menacingly, "But you wouldn't know that, would you? Not since you chose to ignore me when I was in exile!"

  
"That's not what happened and you know it, Tommy! I thought you wouldn't want to see me!" Tubbo explained pleadingly, inching a bit farther away from Tommy.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you? I was so alone, Tubbo." Tommy's voice betrayed him, cracking.

He took in a deep breath before turning his back. "There will be no treaty."

**Author's Note:**

> this is all over the place but I had fun writing it so :)


End file.
